Just Love Me
by Fire Written Songs
Summary: Paily one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I made this story just for Paily one-shots. I will try to write them long but I have always loved short stories :) Love you all. **

**This one is really really absolutely short and I am sorry for that but I love it. If you need me to continue this, maybe I will.**

_**Emily POV**_

As we hugged, the embrace that had once been comforting became the most painful thing on earth. Paige was leaving; I wasn't going to have her by my side anymore. I hugged her tight never wanting to let go of her; Ever. I loved her more than I could ever love anyone; even Alison. God, I loved Maya more than I loved Alison. I wasted so much time on Ali and I will always regret that. How could I have been so stupid? What I had with Paige will always be more than a kiss, more than a laugh, more than a stare; it was pure and unconditional love. I could feel it. I still do. I can still feel her heart beating against my chest as she caressed my hair and kissed my head.

When we let go of each other, we take a moment just to stare at the other and we both found ourselves lost in each other's eyes. Tears started forming inside of my eyes and I knew that Paige was holding back her own tears as she looked at me. A tear rolled down my face and Paige looked away as she noticed it. "Paige," I whispered and placed my hand on her cheek, making her look at me. "Please just look at me," her eyes were full of tears and she had a broken and hopeless expression on her face, "This isn't over just yet, okay?" I said, "We will figure it out." I said firmly.

"I'm scared," her voice broke. She placed her hand over the one I had over her cheek. She closed her eyes and moved my hand closer to her mouth. She kissed the back of my hand and narrowed her eyebrows. "I love you," it came out as a whisper but it was the most certain thing I had ever heard. "I love you so much, Emily." She started crying and I hugged her, starting to sob myself. Some months earlier, we were planning our lives together. Stanford, our room on Paige's computer… I had thrown it away so easily. I remember her smile when I said yes and her face when I said goodbye. The girl I had been holding in my arms would be gone. The girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with; she would let me cry in her arms and just wait until I got it all out. She would make me laugh when I thought everything was lost. She gave me hope that one day everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I really am thankful of the reviews faves, etc... Hope you like this one :)**

Emily looked out the window as every sign of hope left her soul when the plane took off. She was gone. Paige was gone and she had taken Emily's heart all the way with her. Emily stared at the plane until its lights weren't visible anymore. _Was that it?_ She wondered, remembering all they had been through, trying not to lose her mind. She couldn't believe she had given that much time to someone who didn't deserve it, leaving not enough time for someone who deserved the whole time of the entire world. Paige had given so much time to her and had spent so much love.

Emily knew she had to let her go but she couldn't. She didn't know what was next for them or if there still was an _us._ She knew nothing, but she wouldn't be brave enough to know it if she ever did actually know; she wouldn't be able to take it. She looked down, tears threatening to fall. "I'll wait for you," she hardly whispered, finally letting tears roll out with her eyes closed. Emily let out a broken sigh and walked faintly towards the exit with the shattered pieces of her now broken heart.

Paige looked out the window. Her mom held her hand as she tried hard not to cry. Emily wouldn't leave her mind no matter how hard she tried. Paige sighed, took out her phone and connected her headphones after letting go of her mother's hand. She touched shuffle and closed her eyes.

_"__This time you really closed the place down  
>You really outdone yourself this time around<br>I bet you're on the last train outta town  
>Lights out here keeping reminding me of a lonely sound<em>

_Should've listened but I disregarded all the signs  
>But you go try and love someone without getting a word in, edgewise<br>If only I'd known how this was gonna play  
>If you're happier this way<br>I'll let you have the final say.."_

That was when Paige broke down into sobs, keeping her eyes shut and he face facing the window. She opened her eyes to look at the city lights from above. This was it. Paige thought of Emily and how her eyes had begged her to stay… She couldn't stay. She was afraid she would lose it again… she was afraid she would lose _her _again.

**_Emily's POV_**

It has been a month; a month without her; a month without her smile; a month without Paige. She stopped answering my calls and replying to my emails long time ago and that is driving me close to insane. I felt so broken for a while… but now it just makes me feel angry and upset. Did she give up on us that easily? I know that isn't my Paige. My Paige hadn't given up when I told her I couldn't be her secret. My Paige didn't give up when Maya came back. My Paige never gave up… or at least that's what I thought.

Her voice rings inside my head. I remember her utterly desperate eyes and the only thing I hear is her persistent voice. Every breath I take feels like another sharp cut to my heart. She's gone. She gave up. I love her.

Now here I am, once again; lost. I'm lying on the bed where we had promised forever together; only now...we weren't.

I stand up willing to get Paige out of my mind, look at my reflection in the mirror and just stare at myself for a while. My head is leaning towards my side. I look around my bedroom and breathe deeply… It doesn't feel the same; not at all. Everything feels so empty.

I was supposed to take that plane with Paige but… now I have to continue the journey by myself, see where things go and maybe someday we will find our way back to each other. Or maybe we aren't meant to be after all… Who am I kidding? Who else could it be? We always fall back into each other's arms again in the end. I can't stop thinking about her… Paige just pops in my head again every time I want to push her away and I don't feel like I'll be able to kick her out… at least not anytime soon.

I take a deep breath and try to keep going.

**Paige's POV**

Being here without Emily hasn't been easy at all. She was supposed to be here with me; lying right next to me in this exact moment with her arms wrapped around my waist and her utterly mesmerizing dark eyes looking directly at mine. I miss her so much; I miss her laugh, her voice, her touch, her soft hands… the way she broke my heart and made it heal again just with her smile. I don't think I'll be able to keep living without her.

My cellphone beeps; a new e-mail. It's one of Emily's typical short, straight to the point e-mails.

**Paige, why aren't you calling me back? I miss you like crazy. Please call me as soon as you read this because I just… need to hear your voice. I really am getting worried. Please talk to me if something's wrong. **

**Yours always,**

**Emily.**

I can feel my eyes beginning to water with a burning feeling and the heavy sensation inside my chest gets heavier every second I'm without her. I block my phone and let my tears fall. I have no idea of what is next for us and I am scared that if I do call her, she will say the words I fear the most. I can't lose her… but I can't keep holding her back either. I steady myself before I take my phone once again. I take a deep breath before I tap her name, take the phone to my ear and hear the repetitive beeping while I wait for her to pick up and then hang up after I break her heart; after I break my own heart, by saying those words… the words I never wanted to hear her say. For once in a long time, I feel like I'm finally doing something for myself and not for someone else.

**Emily's POV**

It's been six months now and I can't take her out of my head. Talia and I have been dating for two months now but… I just don't think I'm happy. I don't know if I will ever be happy… not without her. Paige was the reason of m smile… she was… she still is it for me. Spencer says I should cut it with Talia because she is a rebound and… even if I deny it maybe it is actually true. Nothing is ever going to be the same… ever.

I am dragged back to reality when Talia takes hold of my hand and starts speaking… I don't really pay attention but I feel her tugging me close and her lips get closer to mine. She kisses me, closing her eyes but I really can't because I see her; Paige is right in front of me with a shocked expression on her face. I pull away immediately only to realize that Paige was three thousand miles away from me…


End file.
